At present, touch display screens have become a future development trend. A touch electrode of a capacitive touch display screen includes a sensing electrode and a driving electrode, and the sensing electrode and the driving electrode are generally wide (for example, the sensing electrode and the driving electrode cover a pixel open area) to ensure a sensing effect on a touch action.
The sensing electrode and the driving electrode have some resistance, and touch sensitivity may be improved by reducing the resistance of the sensing electrode and the driving electrode, for example, the resistance of the sensing electrode and the driving electrode may be reduced by increasing thicknesses thereof under the condition that widths of the sensing electrode and the driving electrode are not changed, or reduced by increasing the widths thereof under the condition that the thicknesses of the sensing electrode and the driving electrode are not changed. However, the widths of the sensing electrode and the driving electrode can not be randomly changed, otherwise, the touch effect is affected. When the resistance of the sensing electrode and the driving electrode is reduced by increasing the thicknesses of the sensing electrode and the driving electrode, because the sensing electrode and the driving electrode cover the pixel open area, transmittance of a capacitive touch display screen may not meet the requirement. To solve the above problems, auxiliary leads are added below the sensing electrode and/or the driving electrode in the prior art, and a plurality of auxiliary leads form an auxiliary lead layer; and the auxiliary leads are connected in parallel with the sensing electrode and/or the driving electrode, so that the resistance of the sensing electrode and/or the driving electrode is reduced.
However, there may be alignment errors when the auxiliary leads are etched. In order to prevent the pixel open area being covered by wide auxiliary leads to affect the transmittance of the capacitive touch display screen, the widths of the auxiliary leads can only be made to be smaller than the width of a shading layer. There is some difference between the widths of the auxiliary leads obtained by this method and the width of the pattern of the shading layer, so that the effect of reducing the resistance of the sensing electrode and/or the driving electrode is not ideal, and the touch sensitivity of the capacitive touch display screen can not be well improved